


"It's my Sidearm, I Swear..."

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's thought process during Solitudes</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's my Sidearm, I Swear..."

Well, it _was_ his sidearm.

This time, anyway.

Broken leg, probably broken ribs and internal bleeding; of _course_ it was his sidearm.

Yes, he liked her, and yes, almost certainly more than he should.

But he could control himself; he had to, because of regulations. 

She was one of his best friends, a very attractive woman, and...

Well... _and_.

Didn't matter. If he died here - and it was beginning to look very likely - she'd never know.

And if, someday, she was no longer under his command, well... 

Maybe then the sidearm wouldn't be an easy out.


End file.
